Love's Powers
by falling-snow-angel
Summary: This is an average Yamcha cheats on Bulma, Bulma falls in love with Vegeta thing, but what would happen to them if they find out she has powers?? What????????? Chi chi has them too? Whats going on? Read to find out!
1. Bye Yoshi

Love's power  
  
The girls find their hidden powers  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok this is my 3rd story. Please read me other two.  
  
I don't own DBZ  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This is an average Yamcha cheats on Bulma. Bulma falls in love with Vegeta thing, but what would happen to them if they find out she has powers?? What????????? Chi chi has them too? Whats going on? Read to find out! (This is not a high school fic, or that there are kids, just Chi Chi, Bulma, Goku, Marron, Yamcha, and maybe a few others.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey babe, I got to cancel on tonight's plans. I am so sorry." Yamcha told a sad Bulma.  
  
"Yoshi, are you cheating on me?" She asked.  
  
She didn't care anymore. But secretly, she had her father invent a lie detector to be built on her phone, if she turned it on, she could see on a small screen with either a green popup, or a red popup. Green is good, red bad.  
  
"Who gave you THAT idea?? I know I wasn't that faithful in the past, but you know I have changed. You should know. I just have to take out my cousin because they just, umm broke up; yah broke up with their boyfriend." He said, not realizing he said "boyfriend". Unless his "cousin" is a female or he is a guy and is gay.  
  
A little screen popped the color she was expecting. It was red. He was lying to her. After all she hoped for, she fell in love, and then got rejected. She knew Yamcha only wanted her for her looks, money, and a one night stand.  
  
"Well, Yoshi, I have to tell you something, WE ARE THOUGH!! T-H-O-U-G- H!!!!!!! Over! Bye Yamcha." She felt a little better.  
  
"What?? What do you mean?" he tried to act as innocent as possible.  
  
"I know you are with that Marron chick. Bye" And she hung up.  
  
"I thought that was going to be harder. And just to think, I bet he was in bed with her at the moment." She said out loud to herself.  
  
"I better be going, Chi said that the party would start at 12:00. And with Goku and Vegeta there, I might now get any food." She laugh, for the first time in a while, she laugh.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Chi I'm here, and Goku, you've better of saved me some food!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"Bulma you're here. Chi, can I eat now?" Goku pouted.  
  
"Oh I guess honey, but you and the "MONKEY PRINCE" will have to wait till we get our food. You remembered what happened last time!" Chi said.  
  
~~~~LAST TIME~~~~  
  
"Well onna I guess you should have came on time." A full Vegeta said.  
  
Bulma was shocked. She was only gone for 2 minutes, and a whole buffet was gone! All of Chi Chi's cooking was completely gone. She lloked at the two men, then she laugh, and wouldn't stop.  
  
"Hahahahahaha!"  
  
"Whats so funny onna?!" an angry Vegeta asked.  
  
"Yah why?" an upset Goku asked.  
  
"Well we knew that you would eat all the food, before sharing with us so we got some...." Chi began.  
  
"ICECREAM!!!" Bulma shouted at the end.  
  
"YAH!!!!!!!!" both Vegeta and Goku said.  
  
"Oh, but wait, we get first dibs, and when we are done, you get what left." Smirk Bulma.  
  
They didn't intend to leave them any. And they didn't.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bulma laughed at the memory. She didn't want to do that to Vegeta, but she did what she had to. She never wants to do anything to Vegeta. She has been in love wit him since their 7th year in school.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Ok I am gonna stop here, should I stop with this story??? Or should I keep going. Please I want at least 2 reviews before I continue. Thanks. 


	2. New love

HAPPY TURKEY DAY!  
  
Last time: Bulma laughed at the memory. She didn't want to do that to Vegeta, but she did what she had to. She never wants to do anything to Vegeta. She has been in love with him since their 7th year in school.  
  
This last sentence meant that Bulma was in love with Vegeta since 7th grade. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Chi, I think I got to go" Bulma suddenly said.  
  
"But why?" Chi asked.  
  
"Most likely to see that wimp of a boyfriend again" Vegeta said.  
  
"Well sorry to burst your bubble, but I broke up with HIM. He was cheating on me as we were on the phone." Bulma screamed.  
  
"You mean he broke up with you." No other then Vegeta said back, equaling loudness in voice.  
  
"No, I broke up with him!" She said firmly.  
  
"I think we better go Goku dear." Chi said  
  
"I think your right for once Chi." Goku said flying with Chi Chi in his arms. They flew to a privet place. (Not what you think!)  
  
Back to the two fighting fish...... (Don't ask why I put fish..)  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too"  
  
"DID NOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"DID TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ok, what ever Vegeta, and just to think I really like you!" Bulma gasped at her mistake. She just told Vegeta that she liked him.  
  
"Youuuu like me?" Vegeta asked amazed. He had liked Bulma since the 7th grade, but was to *shy* to say anything to her. He was kinda happy to know she liked him.  
  
"Um, I got to go, bye!" Bulma said and ran. She didn't want to hear Vegeta laugh, or worse, reject her. She felt sort-of heart broken.  
  
He just watched her run, and then it finally sunk in. He had to go and tell her he felt the same way.  
  
"But where she go?" he questioned.  
  
SOME WHERE IN A FORSET.  
  
"Why did I say that?" Bulma asked herself.  
  
"So is what you said true?" a hidden voice said after a while.  
  
She was surprised and scared of this person. She was afraid he would tell Vegeta about all she had said.  
  
"Yes all of what I said is true, but I know my feelings will never be returned." She said after a while.  
  
"How do you know?" the voice said.  
  
"Because, do you actually think that Vegeta would love something as ugly as me?" she said back, she hated the voice, it knew too much of her secrets.  
  
"Love?!" he asked her amazed.  
  
"YES!! I LOVE VEGETA!!!!!!! OK ARE YOU HAPPY? I SAID IT!" she screamed.  
  
"Yes I am," the voice said, and then the owner of the voice came out. It was Vegeta, "and I have something to tell you too onna." Vegeta said.  
  
"Oh no, I said all that to you?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Oh no. Please don't hate me." She started to cry.  
  
"Look onna, I mean Bulma, I feel the same way." He finally said.  
  
"Really?" Bulma asked unsure if that what he said was true.  
  
She looked into his eyes. They were black, and pure of love. She looked away, but not without a blush.  
  
"Vegeta, um I was wondering if you would like to..." she started, but didn't finished because Vegeta put his mouth on hers.  
  
"Wow, he is such a good kisser." Bulma thought.  
  
"Oh My Gosh (sorry can't put god), her lips are so warm, and she kisses good. I hope she won't hate for this." Vegeta thought.  
  
After a while, or maybe a few minutes, they broke apart.  
  
Vegeta looked at her she seemed to turn red every time he looked at her. He chuckled out loud.  
  
"Hey onna, would you be my girlfriend?" he asked with a slight blush and his face.  
  
Bulma felt like she was in heaven. She didn't reply. She just looked at him, and then started to kiss him. He finally took that as a yes. Then he started to kiss back. They both felt complete. They kissed and made out for a long time, and then Bulma whispered in Vegeta's ear,  
  
"If you want me, come and get me."  
  
And then left. Running as fast as she could. I was like cat and mouse.  
  
"Ha-ha, she wants a chase, well here I come!" she said.  
  
After a short chase threw the woods, he finally caught her off guard. He first tickled her around her stomach. She looked at him happily. Then he kissed her. It was passionate. Then they finally realized it was dark.  
  
"Wanna come home with me?" Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Only if you get those nasty thoughts out of your head honey." She said smirking back.  
  
"OH man!" he said back at her, trying to look innocent, well he tried.  
  
AT VEGETA"S HOUSE (nothing is gonna happen this is pg13, not R)  
  
"I am so tired. How bout you?" Bulma asked him.  
  
"What?" he said after 5 minutes.  
  
"Nothing, whats wrong?" she asked him. He kept looking at her funny.  
  
"I just was wondering how lucky I am to have you finally."  
  
All she did was blush even more then before.  
  
"Let's go to bed."  
  
They slept his bed peacefully all night long in each others arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I am gonna stop here. This took me only 30 minutes to type. I am so good. Should I continue? I need more reviews please. Thanks. 


	3. So this is what the powers are

~~I am so happy you all like my story.~~  
  
  
  
Last time: "I am so tired. How bout you?" Bulma asked him.  
  
"What?" he said after 5 minutes.  
  
"Nothing, whats wrong?" she asked him. He kept looking at her funny.  
  
"I just was wondering how lucky I am to have you finally."  
  
All she did was blush even more then before.  
  
"Let's go to bed."  
  
They slept his bed peacefully all night long in each others arms. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey sleepy head, time to wake up!" a hyper Bulma screamed.  
  
Vegeta was having a perfect dream before he had to wake up. It was about him and her. And the rest he forgot. (Yah I bet)  
  
"Today we got to go to my parent's party. It's their 44th anniversary. If you ask me, I wonder how they lasted that long." Bulma added.  
  
"Well I know 3 things that I am sure of. 1 is that Yamcha is gonna freak out about us. 2 is that I know we are going to last much longer then your parents, and last is 3." Vegeta said.  
  
"And 3 is?" Bulma smirked.  
  
Vegeta walked slowly up to her. He pulled her close to him, and bent a little to whisper in her ear,  
  
"3 is that I am honestly in love with you onna" He smirked as Bulma turned beet red. (I always though beets were purple)  
  
"I love you too Veggie" And then they kissed. And it was a long kiss to.  
  
LATER, MUCH LATER  
  
They finally decided to stop making out and go to the party. They wanted to make Yamcha pee his pants! This was going to be fun!  
  
AT THE PARTY~~  
  
"Hey mom, hey dad, um Happy Anniversary." Bulma said to her parents.  
  
"Yah the same from me." Vegeta said too.  
  
"Hey Bulma, can you come over here for a moment?" No other then Yamcha asked.  
  
"Why?" she asked P.O. (P.O means pissed off, oops, I shouldn't have typed that.)  
  
"Cause I want to say I'm sorry. I should have taken you out last night. Please take me back" Yamcha pleaded.  
  
"Well Yamcha, I think this is a good time as ever. Um Yamcha, I am going out with some one already. Some one who loves me for me and he is." Bulma stared.  
  
"Me." Vegeta finished.  
  
"WHAT?" everyone shouted!  
  
"Yah we are together, so what!" Bulma and Vegeta shouted at the same time.  
  
"If this is what you want, them it's ok with me and Goku." Chi said.  
  
"But it's not with me! Bulma, we had been together for 10 years, well maybe off and on, but honey, I know you still want me!" Yamcha said.  
  
"I do not want you. Vegeta is better to me then you ever were. Now stop asking me to get back with you." She said back.  
  
"GO BULMA!" Goku shouted from the side lines. (Lol)  
  
"SHUT UP!" Yamcha screamed, "Ok, if you love her Vegeta, then we will fight over her. She will be the prize."  
  
"NO! I will fight, but Bulma will NEVER be the prize. She is not something to be won. She is part of me instead. She WILL NEVER BE A PRIZE!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
"Do you mean it?" Bulma asked.  
  
She was amazed that he felt that way about her.  
  
He looked at her, and then walked slowly towards her.  
  
"Yes and I will always feel this way." He said quietly.  
  
"Oh Vegeta!" Bulma ran into his arms.  
  
"I love you onna." He said.  
  
"I love you too Veggie" she said back.  
  
Then they kissed in front of ever one.  
  
"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Chi said  
  
"Hey cut the lovey-dovey stuff and let's fight!" Yamcha screamed  
  
"Ok, let's do it!" Vegeta powered up (yes they can power up, but they are all human, even Vegeta.)  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Vegeta screamed. His power went up to about 100,000,000,000,000. (And he is more powerful then Goku, this is the way I like it)  
  
Yamcha went to 100,000,000. (Lol)  
  
Then they started to fight. (I am not going to go into what they each did. I am skipping to the part when Yamcha...)  
  
Yamcha screamed loudly. He had a black energy around him and it was really really creepy.  
  
What the?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You all thought I was weak, but before I came, I got all of the dragon balls. I wish that I was unstoppable!! Bulma you will be mine! Oh, and Vegeta, good bye." Yamcha said.  
  
"Vegeta, help!" Bulma yelled.  
  
But they thought it was too late. Yamcha sent a blast of negative energy at Bulma. She was in trouble.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After a few moments, the smoke cleared. Instead of pain, Bulma felt nothing. Then she looked up. Then she saw something that almost killed her. Vegeta took the blast for her. He was hurt bad, and she didn't think that he would live, that he would die.  
  
"VEGETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!! (Remember Bulma has those powerful lungs)" Bulma cried and screamed!  
  
Then she walked away to a corner of the yard. It was a huge yard, but they were near a corner. No one saw Goku disappeared.  
  
"Yamcha your dead" Chi said smiling. This is whats got too happen for her to realize her destiny.  
  
Suddenly Goku came back with the bean thing. (What they called again).  
  
He feed 1 to Vegeta. He was still weak, but he was ok.  
  
"Where is the onna? Is she ok?" These were the first things out of his mouth. He was worried he didn't protect her.  
  
Suddenly, all of them, (Chi, Goku, Vegeta, Bulma's mom and dad, and last Yamcha) felt a huge power rush. They looked up and saw a silver glow from where Bulma went. Those who could went to see what it was. They were shocked at what it was. Bulma was glowing and flying in the sky. She had transformed some how. She looked different. She had long long blue hair to her feet. It was up in pig tail braids. Her outfit was different also. It was a sequenced tank top to her belly. It too was blue, but it was a dark blue. She had a pair of mermaid type pants on. (They looked like a fin, but not with the end. It's kinda hard to explain). And last were her eyes. They were dark and looked cold.  
  
"ONNA!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
She didn't reply. The gang, even Yamcha spent hours trying to get her down. Finally, after what seamed like forever, she spoke.  
  
"You try to kill the one thing I treasure in life. You wanted me to love you, but lost me. How do you plea? Choose wisely, and I may spare you." Bulma said calmly.  
  
"Umm, I got to go. Bye" Yamcha ran off, never to be seen again  
  
"I am sorry" Bulma said before spinning really fast.  
  
She shot powerful beams, blast and what ever else she could. Finally they hear a scream. It was Yamcha.  
  
She tried to stop, but couldn't.  
  
"Why can't I stop?" Bulma screamed.  
  
"Onna what wrong?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"She is realizing what she really is. This is going to hard on her." Chi  
  
"What in the world are you talking about?" Goku asked his wife.  
  
"What do you think I do while you leave? Clean house all day? Well I train to. And now I have a partner. It took her long." Chi said back.  
  
"What?" ever one said at the same time.  
  
"All you are dumb" she said flatly, "Watch."  
  
Chi chi powered up. She too transformed. Her once black hair went red with black high lights. Her outfit was a tank top with black and red flames. Same on her shots. She flew to Bulma and calmly talked to her.  
  
"Bulma use your mind to power down."  
  
"Chi, what am I??" Bulma asked.  
  
"We are the fire and water elements" Chi said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This is where I am going to stop. So do you like it? Please review. Thanks. 


	4. I HATE MATH AND THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO W...

LAST TIME:  
  
  
  
"All you are dumb" she said flatly, "Watch."  
  
Chi chi powered up. She too transformed. Her once black hair went red with black high lights. Her outfit was a tank top with black and red flames. Same on her shots. She flew to Bulma and calmly talked to her.  
  
"Bulma use your mind to power down."  
  
"Chi, what am I??" Bulma asked.  
  
"We are the fire and water elements" Chi said. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We are the fire and water elements" Chi said.  
  
"The what Chi? Please help me, I'm scared." Bulma cried.  
  
"Help her you loud mouthed baka!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
Chi looked at him, and fired a "small" blast at him.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Oops, sorry." Chi said.  
  
"Ok Bulma, just think of yourself. Be calm. Only then I can help you." Chi said to Bulma.  
  
"Ok, I'll try to be calm." Bulma said.  
  
After a few moments, Bulma began to fall toward the ground. She had transformed but, she still had the hair style. And her eyes were still a little dark. She focus and finally she was down all the way. Chi followed.  
  
"Whats going on dear." Goku asked.  
  
"Ok, I am going to tell you the entire story. But I am going to tell the prophecy.  
  
2 young girls will find in their heart, The strength to fight, and to learn. They will be elements, 2 special kinds, Fire and water will be their signs.  
  
The one, born of fire, will be lively. She will be able to turn in to fire, This is her element.  
  
Next, the young one is of water. She has brains, oh yes, but she also Has courage. She can turn into Water, this is her element.  
  
(I know this skinks, but I am kinda typing this as I think it up)  
  
"This is where it is cut off. No one knows the rest. But this is about me and Bulma. And also was a 3rd element. But she died a long time ago. She gave up her life because she was scared. Bulma will get through this, but I think none of you can really help her. It will take time, but she will be ok just leave her alone for a few minutes. Then Bulma," Chi turned to her," You and I are going to train in ½ an hour."  
  
"Hey Chi, isn't that rough?" Goku asked. He was still unsure what had happen.  
  
"You will see that she will want to fight." Chi replied.  
  
"Onna are you ok?" Vegeta asked  
  
"I think so, but Vegeta, can you just hold me?" Bulma pleaded.  
  
"Anything for you onna." He said.  
  
"Thank you." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Times up doll come on and let's make this impresting." Chi said.  
  
"Ok, I'll try. Now what do I do?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Ok, first things first. STERCHES!" Chi yelled, "Do what ever you like"  
  
Bulma sat down and did a split. She then reached back while doing it and grabbed her foot. The others had their jaws on the ground. Chi Chi just smiled.  
  
"Since when could you do that onna?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Since I could do this." She said and then flew.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey I was going to make this chapter longer, but to day, I forgot to get a paper signed, so my math teacher gave me a detention!!!!!!!! It is the first time I ever had anything bad like this. I was crying. I know many of you have had them, but remember it's my first. I HATE MATH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !! 


	5. The start

Bulma sat down and did a split. She then reached back while doing it and grabbed her foot. The others had their jaws on the ground. Chi Chi just smiled.  
  
"Since when could you do that onna?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Since I could do this." She said and then flew.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ok, Bulma, I am gonna teach you some things, first follow me so we can do this alone." Chi said. (NOTHING NASTY!!)  
  
"Ok." Bulma said happily because she was gonna train....  
  
"Onna?" Vegeta asked angrily.  
  
"Oh, yah Vegeta?" Bulma answered.  
  
"Can I talk to you??" He demanded.  
  
"Sure." And with that she followed her lover.  
  
IN BULMA'S PARENTS HOUSE....  
  
"Vegeta, I am sorry for ignoring you I just." Bulma was stopped by Vegeta's lips.  
  
They started kissing and broke a few moments later for air.  
  
"Wow!" they both whispered.  
  
"Yamcha doesn't know what he is missing onna." Vegeta said.  
  
"Why thank you Veggie, I love you too." She said before kissing him.  
  
After 5 minutes, Bulma came out and said she was ready.  
  
"Ok were gonna go to my personal favorite places to train." Chi said, "Oh, yah, um Happy Anniversary to you two, and many more hope to come."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ok, were are here, and please don't tell anyone bout this place." Chi started with saying.  
  
"Yah sure Chi, and thanks for helping me, but why me?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Well I knew since I had met you that you were an element. But why, I don't know. OK, let's start. But you should have the knowledge already. It just comes when your powers awaken. So what you think?" Chi said.  
  
"Ok, hold one a sec, and let me try to think." Bulma said to Chi Chi.  
  
As Bulma was thinking, Chi thought and then she splinted. Now there were 2 Chi's!!  
  
"Hey I wanna do that." Bulma cried.  
  
Now she thought and there were 2 of her too.  
  
"Ok, I am gonna test your double, and you fight mine with all you got." She said.  
  
(I am gonna call Chi's double CHI 2 and Bulma's BULMA 2)  
  
Chi began fighting BULMA 2.  
  
"Wow for a beginner, she's good." Chi thought.  
  
And Bulma was going at it. She punched, kicked, pulled and ect. Finally, after a full 10 minutes, Bulma defeated CHI 2.  
  
"Wow that was fun." Bulma told Chi.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!"  
  
Chi was still fighting.  
  
Finally, Chi threw a blast at the double.  
  
BACK TO VEGETA!!!  
  
"Wow, since when could the girls fight?" Goku asked stupidly.  
  
"Since when could you be so dumb?" Vegeta said back. He had a headache.  
  
"I love Bulma with all my heart; I wanna do something for her."  
  
"Hey Goku, come here." Vegeta commanded, "Good, what so I do for the onna?"  
  
"How bout this?" Goku said, "You can do 'whisper, whisper..." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* OK, I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED. UMMMM IT SNOWED, SO I WAS PLAYING LIKE A 5 YEAR OLD INSTEAD OF 15. UMM PLEASE REVEW. WHAT YAH THINK GONNA HAPPEN. STAY TUNE.. 


End file.
